


Сахар в кубиках

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: Сборник драбблов про издержки профессии, жизнь "до" и после", игральные кубики и прочие вещи.





	1. Хорошие и плохие

Дэвид постучался к Гвен поздно вечером, когда дети уже разбрелись по палаткам. Он зашёл в комнату и с мрачным видом сел за стол, сложив руки перед собой и, очевидно, размышляя о чем-то очень печальном.  
За время работы с Дэвидом Гвен научилась угадывать почти все причины дэвидовской грусти. Некоторые выводили ее из себя, некоторые сильно озадачивали. Конкретно этот вид был ей давно знаком, и, самое главное, Гвен умела с ним обращаться.  
— Дэвид, что случилось, — это был даже не вопрос, ведь ответ она предвидела.  
Дэвид поднял на Гвен скорбный взгляд.  
«Три, два, один..»  
— Гвен, мне кажется, я плохой вожатый.

Гвен отложила журнал, готовясь к привычному разговору. Так уж сложилось: периодически Дэвид с покаянным видом приходил и признавался ей в том, что он занимает чужое место и вообще профнепригоден.

— И почему ты так решил?  
Дэвид обреченно вздохнул и принялся перечислять все свои проступки и грехи.  
— Я ничего и никого не могу организовать. Сегодня, когда был театральный клуб, Никки затошнило, потому что она съела улитку, а потом Спэйскид поскользнулся и упал со сцены, а я даже не заметил, потому что в этот момент Нерф поджег волосы Престону! Как вожатый вообще может допустить такое?! Я ничему не могу их научить.. у меня не получается их заинтересовать! Я объяснял, как правильно сложить костер, и у Нила был такой скучающий вид, наверно, я делаю все не так..

Накануне Макс и Нил чуть не устроили лесной пожар. Они собрали костер так, как их учил Дэвид, но Дэвид, конечно, этого не заметил.

— Я не подхожу для этой работы, тут нужен кто-то другой. Кто-то энергичнее и решительнее! А я просто позорю лагерь Кэмпбелл.

Это была любимая часть Гвен.

Дэвид продолжал:  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы дети запомнили что-то хорошее о своем времени здесь. Нашли новых друзей, полюбили природу, чему-то научились. Но что они запомнят? Невкусную еду и нудного вожатого, который ничего не сумел им дать.  
Дэвид фыркнул в презрении к самому себе и, наконец, замолчал, выговорившись.  
— Дэвид, во-первых, для хорошей работы нужны хорошие условия. Это, — Гвен указала на все вокруг, — паршивые условия. Мы работаем за четверых. И вспомни, сколько нам платят. Я уже не говорю про состояние лагеря, одна проверка — и его закроют к чертям, если узнают, что у нас с медикаментами и пожарной безопасностью.  
Дэвид едва заметно поморщился, но промолчал.  
— Ты делаешь больше, чем достаточно. Просто есть вещи, на которые ты не можешь повлиять. Нил так и будет скучать, потому что это Нил. Кэмпбеллу будет все так же плевать на лагерь, потому что это гребаный Кэмпбелл — я знаю, тебе неприятно это слышать, но это так, Дэвид. Некоторые дети так и останутся бессовестными засранцами, и ты тут ничего не поделаешь, — Дэвид понурил голову. Конечно, с этим ему было согласиться труднее всего, — а если ты продолжишь загоняться, то долго не протянешь. Я не хочу оставаться тут одна, так что прекращай!  
Дэвид слабо улыбнулся и тут же виновато нахмурился.  
— Я сегодня отругал Никки. Она съела этих улиток, и я решил, что поступаю правильно, а теперь… теперь уже не уверен, стоило ли это делать.  
— Я знаю твою так называемую ругань. Она наверняка решила, что ты ее похвалил. Я с ней поговорю сама.  
Гвен ткнула в Дэвида пальцем:  
— Завтра ты не работаешь. Вообще видеть тебя не хочу весь день. Иди, езжай, отдыхай, ставь палатку в палатке где-нибудь, но только не здесь. А сейчас вали спать.  
Дэвид с благодарностью выдохнул:  
— Спасибо, Гвен.  
— Не за что, балда.

Когда Дэвид вышел за дверь, Гвен улыбнулась. Степень по психологии хоть в чем-то приносила пользу, за что она и любила такие моменты. Дэвиду она, конечно, об этом не скажет.

О некоторых вещах вообще лучше не говорить, особенно Дэвиду — он только разволнуется, распереживается, замашет руками и будет полдня причитать по поводу и без. И не страшно, если он чего-то не знает. Например, того, сколько испуганной растерянности было на лицах детей, пока он лежал в отключке после феерического удара поленьями для костра. Не знает того, что Никки тогда сидела с ним рядом на корточках и держала его за мизинец, как она сказала, «на всякий случай». Что Макс тогда убежал из лагеря, пока никто не видел. Гвен помнит, как нашла его в лесу. Она была зла на них обоих, и, если бы Дэвиду уже не прилетело по голове, она бы сама постаралась выбить из него всю дурь чем под руку подвернется. Шел дождь, и она не сразу поняла, что Макс плачет. «Он ведь не умрет?» Когда Гвен отрицательно покачала головой, Макс принялся изо всех сил тереть мокрые глаза рукавом толстовки. Гвен помнит собственное злое: «Вот сиди теперь и думай» перед тем как развернуться и пойти в лагерь, оставив Макса одного под деревом. Дэвид бы никогда так не поступил — может, поэтому Гвен ему об этом и не скажет. Может, ей не хочется его разочаровывать. Может, ей не хочется его сердить. Может, Гвен не очень хороший вожатый. Но это нормально.

В конце концов, плохие тоже нужны, так что пусть у них будут свои секреты.


	2. Harrison appreciation drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС, вольное обращение с каноном

За дверью разговаривали и спорили. Взволнованно, сердито, испуганно. Как всегда, в общем-то. К словам можно не прислушиваться: когда родители постоянно говорят о тебе одно и то же, фразы сливаются в монотонный гул и просто становятся фоном для твоей жизни.

«Откуда у него это?»

«Как это убрать?»

Харрисон сидел на полу в своей комнате и смотрел, как детали Lego по щелчку пальцев превращаются в крекер. Он научился делать это тихо, чтобы никто не услышал. Чтобы никто не испугался. Он не понимал, как это работает, но, если честно, и не хотел понимать. Разве не в этом суть? Мыльные пузыри или солнечный зайчик — дело не в законах физики, а в радости и удивлении, пусть от чего-то маленького и простого. Раз, два, три! — зайчик золотистой тенью соскакивает со стены, словно мультяшный персонаж, а мама с криком ужаса выбегает из комнаты. Ему было два года, когда его стали бояться.

Долгое время его водили к бесчисленным специалистам в бесчисленных кабинетах. В некоторых стояли коробки с проводами и датчиками, в некоторых горели свечи и пахло чем-то пряным. Незнакомые люди смотрели на него с любопытством, неприязнью, интересом, скукой и, конечно, страхом. Родители смотрели на него со злостью — никто так и не мог найти объяснение всем его странностям. 

Джейми был единственным, кто его не боялся. Младший брат всегда смотрел на Харрисона с интересом. Не таким, как люди в кабинетах, а совсем другим, теплым. Джейми провалился под лед, когда они зимой играли на речке. Харрисон просто не успел придумать, что ему сделать. Дело было не в его способностях. Дело было в том, что их оказалось недостаточно. Что такое лента серпантина против темной ледяной воды? Он смотрел в темную прорубь, не веря своим глазам. Его трясли за плечи, на него кричали, и он не верил своим ушам — нет, он не хотел, чтобы его брат навсегда исчез! Пока Джейми был рядом, дверь в остальной, нормальный мир была приоткрыта и для него, но без Джейми словно захлопнулась, закрылась навсегда, не оставив возможности выйти наружу. 

За дверью, где разговаривают его родители, звучат новые, незнакомые слова: "лагерь Кэмпбелл". Харрисона не первый раз куда-то отправляют и оставляют одного. Но он первый раз этому рад.

***

 

В этом месте еще несколько мальчишек и девчонок, таких же потерянных, как и он. Настолько потерянных, что они даже аплодируют его трюкам. Комариные укусы чешутся, палатка протекает в дождливую погоду, но домой совсем не хочется. Правда, его все-таки кое-что мучает. Харрисон решается и задает вопрос Гвен.

— Слушай, Харрисон, я боюсь только одного: осенью мне снова придется искать работу. Не знаю, чего боится Дэвид, точнее, чего он боится больше — привидений или меня в халате, но точно не тебя.

***

 

— Эй, Харрисон! У тебя есть игральные кости?  
Макс и Никки снова что-то затеяли. Харрисону нравится, что он хотя бы немного участвует в их приключениях.  
— С-сейчас, — он достает из кармана яблоко.  
Никки с интересом смотрит, как яблоко то разбегается на мышей-полевок, то рассыпается горстью риса.  
— У тебя всегда получается на пятый раз, — подсказывает Макс.  
На пятый раз действительно получаются кубики, правда…  
— Только они сахарные.  
— Да неважно, — Макс забирает их себе, — сойдет и так, эм, спасибо.  
Нил смотрит на кубики с подозрением. Харрисон уверен: Нил его ненавидит. Он часто грозится разоблачить Харрисона с помощью науки, и в глубине души Харрисон сам этого хочет — хочет понять, что с ним такое творится. Чуть дальше Нерф отбирает крекер у Спэйскида, точнее, Спэйскид сам его ему отдает и радостно машет Харрисону из-за огромной фигуры Нерфа. Если честно, Харрисон боится Нерфа. Зато Нерф не боится его.

Здесь его никто не боится.


	3. Эстафета

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОМП в этой части

HappyTreeFriend  
Ты заходила на страницу?

#1PrisonMom  
сегодня нет

HappyTreeFriend  
Там снова очень депрессивный пост.

HappyTreeFriend  
Напиши ему что-нибудь! Твоя очередь.

HappyTreeFriend  
Я писал в прошлый раз, он не ответил.

#1PrisonMom  
с таким профилем, как у тебя, это неудивительно

HappyTreeFriend  
У меня нормальный профиль!

#1PrisonMom  
ты свое фото с топором видел? вылитый маньяк -_-

HappyTreeFriend  
Гвен! 1

HappyTreeFriend  
Напиши, что он тебе ответит.

HappyTreeFriend  
Если ответит...

HappyTreeFriend  
Просто это уже какие-то суицидальные картинки.

HappyTreeFriend  
Я поэтому и переживаю.

#1PrisonMom  
Ок

HappyTreeFriend  
Спасибо :)

Что они могли ему написать? «Эй, привет, помнишь, два года назад ты был в одном бестолковом летнем лагере? Так вот, мы твои вожатые и иногда следим за тобой в фейсбуке, потому что переживаем за тебя. Пожалуйста, не звони в полицию»?

— С ним все будет в порядке. Он... он умный парень. 

На самом деле, Гвен тоже волнуется. Нельзя просто так взять и перестать переживать за Тодда. Нельзя просто так взять и… перестать переживать.

Ссутулившийся и испуганный, сразу было ясно, что он заранее ненавидит спортивный лагерь, в который его записали родители. Первое время Дэвид отчаянно пытался найти с ним контакт, но Тодд просто терпеливо ждал, когда тот уйдет и оставит его в покое. Его донимали другие дети, он очень боялся змей, не поднимал взгляда, когда говорил с Гвен или Дэвидом и закрывал локтем свои рисунки в маленьком зеленом блокноте. Дэвид и Гвен решили его не тревожить и оба ощутили молчаливую, тихую благодарность с его стороны за то, что позволили самое желанное: молчать и рисовать. Правда, Дэвид не удержался и как-то объявил конкурс на лучший рисунок, но Тодд не стал участвовать.   
В конце лета Тодд, не оборачиваясь, ушел к родительской машине. Отец, мужчина с идеальной фигурой пловца, хлопнул его по спине, спрашивая, как поживает его спортсмен, а мать улыбалась Дэвиду улыбкой образцовой американской домохозяйки пятидесятых. Кто бы мог подумать, что такие семьи еще существуют. Такие хорошие, правильные семьи, где есть достаток, где, возможно, даже не курят и не пьют, может, даже не повышают голос, что уж там говорить про шлепки и подзатыльники. Такие плохие семьи для таких мальчиков, как Тодд.

Позже Дэвид нашел рисунок, аккуратно вложенный в его гитарный чехол. Он повесил его на стену в общем зале. Завхоз как-то долго стоял и разглядывал тщательно выведенные карандашом языки пламени, листья, кору, сплетенные в узор фигуры кемперов и вожатых вокруг костра с орнаментом звездного неба над ними. Это был результат долгого, пристального наблюдения, воплотившийся в вязи причудливых линий и деталей. Гвен пыталась найти определение стилю Тодда, но потом решила, что это и есть — стиль Тодда. 

— ..главное, он знает, что может написать нам, он точно напишет, если.. если что, — Гвен говорит так, словно пытается убедить саму себя. — Ого, уже девять. Встретишь?

Дэвид кивает и бодро шагает навстречу прибывшему автобусу. Утро такое ясное, такое летнее, что ему больше обычного хочется верить: у Тодда все в порядке, а если будет нужна помощь, он им напишет.  
Правда ведь?..  
Дэвид выхватывает из кармана блокнот со списком кемперов и улыбается, глядя на спрыгнувшего с подножек мальчишку:

— Добро пожаловать в лагерь Кэмпбелл! Ты, должно быть, Макс?


	4. Луч солнца золотого

На улице не столько холодно, сколько темно. Не так, как ночью, а как бывает только в ноябре, когда стылость и сырость растягиваются в бесконечное серое ничто. Совсем скоро, с первыми морозами эта тьма закоченеет, превратится в безразличный холод и оттает только весной. Наверно.

«Дэйви, тебе все-таки надо найти нормальную работу».  
Голос мамы такой ласковый, словно ему шесть лет и она уговаривает его улечься спать, потому что уже поздно. Мама всегда хочет лучшего, а он ее тревожит. Она тревожится из-за него.

«О, да ладно, мам. Кто-то должен присматривать за лагерем до весны. И тут всегда есть, чем заняться».  
Мама вздыхает. Мама добрая, она лучше всех, но некоторые вещи она никогда не поймет. Он не хочет в город, он не любит темноту, он не хочет… нормальную работу.

Честно, он пробовал. Работал администратором в детском центре, но долго не выдержал. Казалось бы — наконец-то воспитанные дети, которые его слушают, наконец-то адекватные коллеги, которые его ценят. А он чувствовал, что какая-то часть его, Дэвида, самая важная часть, просто сидит без дела и скучает. Может, он, Дэвид, просто мазохист? Может, ему надо, чтобы было трудно? Чтобы было, что преодолевать, чтобы потом самому с собой радоваться всяким мелочам — «получилось!» 

Может, он просто не может без природы, и даже теперь, поздней осенью, опустевший лагерь кажется ему милее и роднее залитых светом фонарей городских улиц. Он оставляет машину у озера и обходит территорию, чтобы на всякий случай все проверить. Чтобы неприкаянно слоняться по единственному месту, где он чувствует себя дома. Даже если этот дом пустой.

Пасмурно, и дневной свет тусклый-тусклый; в озере застыло жемчужно-серое небо. По воде пробегает рябь, и озеро словно вздыхает, место на мгновенье оживает, ухает в лесу какая-то дикая птица, и Дэвид не удерживается и думает, что это нечто вроде послания: «ты не один».

«Дэвид, тебе надо оттуда уехать! Вредно оставаться там одному».   
Гвен туда же. Конечно, с ней спорить труднее, чем с мамой. Дэвид смотрит на яркие гроздья рябин и упрямо думает: «Зато здесь красиво».

В лагере стоит тишина, о какой они с Гвен только могли мечтать летом. Он толком не знает, хочется ли чем-то ее заполнить или продлить, чтобы она заполнила его до краев, как заполнила весь лагерь. Почему-то сейчас эта мысль кажется подходящей. Ему часто говорят, что он шумный и громкий, но он бывает и другим, когда никто не видит. Когда никого нет, когда в лагере и внутри осень. 

Вечером становится зябко, он кутается в старый рваный свитер и пьет чай из термоса. Он смотрит на фотографию на стене, с вечным летом и вечно недовольными кемперами, смотрит на себя, как на другого человека, думая: «Это что ли я?».

Темное ничто за окнами расплывается и внутри тоже, и он чувствует себя очень маленьким, незначительным. Почему-то хочется плакать. Он столько всего мог летом, но вот прямо сейчас не может ничего. И ему кажется, что больше и не сможет. Мистер Кэмпбелл в тюрьме, Гвен летом вряд ли вернется. Что, если не вернутся прежние кемперы? Если не приедут новые? А что, если он сам не вернется? Не выдержит звонков родителей и советов Гвен, просто — не выдержит, такое ведь тоже бывает. 

Видел бы его сейчас кто-нибудь из детей. Макс, например, вот бы он сейчас позлорадствовал. Дэвид невольно улыбнулся. Макс в конце лета быстрее всех убежал к автобусу. Может, из принципа, может, из вредности. Главное, он бежал не один, а наперегонки с Никки. Они тогда хотели что-то смастерить и подарить им с Гвен перед отъездом, у них как всегда что-то загорелось и развалилось. В полу тогда треснула очередная доска.. 

Он ее вообще заменил после этого?

 

Дэвид достает из сарая ящик, выуживает оттуда инструменты и фонарик и идет в общий зал. Там пусто и тихо, только глухо скрипит старый пол. Дэвид быстро находит и поддевает нужную доску. Под ней в желтом свете фонарика видно мусор, который сюда скидывался неделями: какие-то пружинки, конфетти, фантики, косточки, перья, скомканная бумага. Древесина под руками кажется теплой, словно хранит в себе солнце; Дэвид выгребает мусор и замеряет длину доски для замены. На какое-то время осень отступает прочь, а темно и зябко только снаружи.


	5. Приснится же такое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ООС, Макс здесь не язва со взрослым взглядом на мир, а просто мелкая плюшка, как и все остальные.  
> *He's just a kid after all*

До лагеря почти ничего и не было. Просто — иногда что-то черное, мутное возится где-то рядом, в темной ночной комнате, шуршит за спиной. Проснешься, и совсем не страшно. Он и не боялся! Разве что самую малость. 

А потом все изменилось.

Бежишь, но словно стоишь на месте, пытаешься бежать быстро-быстро, подальше отсюда, ноги заплетаются, и вдруг сзади — хвать за капюшон! «Макс, а ну стой!» Дэвид. Какой же он доставучий! Даже в сон залез. Раздражает.

Бежишь быстро-быстро, дурацкий бег во сне — словно стоишь на месте, ноги заплетаются, за капюшон хватают, «А ну стой!» Это Дэвид, но только не Дэвид, а кто-то другой, голова как-то жутко отклоняется вбок с хрустом, это... «Ты должно быть, Макс, да?» Противно.

Бежишь быстро-быстро, гадкий бег во сне, ноги заплетаются, бежишь, останавливаешься.. оборачиваешься — а сзади никого. «Эй, придурки, я сваливаю!» Тишина. Страшно. Нет, не страшно, просто, странно.

Бежишь быстро-быстро, ноги заплетаются, бежишь из леса в лагерь — в лесу что-то неприятное, нехорошее. Вот уже и костер видно, совсем чуть-чуть осталось! Добегаешь с трудом, а вокруг — пусто, тихо, темно. Никого нет. И чего бежал? Злит, обидно.  
Страшно.

Бежишь в лагерь, бежишь легко и быстро, сердито, в этот раз Дэвид, Гвен и все остальные на площадке, ну, сейчас они получат! Где они раньше были?! «Эй, Дэвид!» Дэвид поворачивается и смотрит безразлично, словно ему вообще никакого дела ни до кого нет, ни капельки. Словно ему все равно. «Гвен, ты балда!» Гвен смотрит так, словно перед ней пустое место — так, воздух, что-то прозрачное. Никки и Нил смотрят равнодушно, как на чужого. Не на чужого кемпера — лесного скаута там, а как на чужого-чужого. «Хватит! Это не смешно, идиоты! Перестаньте, Дэвид, перестань!»   
Подбегаешь и пинаешь со всей силы ноги в гольфах, злишься, очень сильно, пугаешься еще сильнее, дергаешь за шорты и обзываешь, но рядом никого нет. Это просто деревянный манекен в одежде.

Кто-то дергает за капюшон.

***

 

— Эй, Макс! Ма-а-акс!  
Макс протирает глаза (и вытирает, но никто ведь не заметит) и недовольно хмурится.  
— Ты чего здесь забыл?  
— Все уже встали, кроме тебя! Ты какой-то грустный.. плохой сон, да?  
— Отвали, Спейскид. А где Нил?  
Нила, который Нил, рядом нет, Спейскид не обижается и понимающе объясняет:  
— Нил и Никки уже завтракают. Или еще завтракают.. Я вот уже поел!  
— Да мне пофиг.  
Не могли подождать его?   
Или не хотели.

В столовой шумно, после глупых снов от этого просто голова болит. Макс замечает Никки и Нила и с безразличным видом подходит к их столу.  
Они же его видят, правда?  
— Макс! — Никки машет руками, — Макс, извини, я съела твою порцию.   
Нил отодвигает в сторону Макса свою тарелку.  
— Можешь съесть мое.  
— Или попроси добавки!  
— Очень мне нужна эта гадость.  
Ему все еще немножко обидно.  
— Мы тебя не дождались, потому что Гвен нас подняла раньше всех.. Мы идем в лес искать камни для гербария!  
— Травы, а не камни!  
Что? Пфф. Ну уж нет, не собирается он заниматься таким бредом.  
В зал заходит Дэвид, зовет всех за собой и хлопает в ладоши, то ли подгоняя всех на выход, то ли радуясь каким-то глупостям. От этого только в голове трещит. Макс придвигается к краю стола и тихонько сползает со стула на пол. Может, его не заметят? Отсидится тут один.. Но нет — Дэвид смотрит прямо на него и уж точно видит, что Макс тут пытается устроить.   
— Ну давай, Макс, пойдем. У нас сегодня будет настоящая экскурсия! Тебе понравится!  
Конечно же нет. Не понравится ему никакая экскурсия. Ему вообще здесь ничего не нравится. О чем он и говорит, плетясь следом за Дэвидом. 

Жизнь наяву прекрасна.


	6. Nikki appreciation drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dadvid обычно только для одного кемпера работает, но у нас тут типа еще безотцовщина)

Лето еще не закончилось, а Никки уже повзрослела. И куда только ее кишки или что у нее там внутри так спешат? Если взрослеть это быть как мама, то Никки взрослеть не хочет. Она хочет в экспедицию в джунгли. Пустыня тоже подойдет. Правда, папа ее планы не одобрял. Даже как-то раз сказал маме: «Кэнди, кого ты воспитываешь — девочку или волчонка?»

Между ней и взрослым миром — никого. Только собственные ободранные кулаки, хищное любопытство вместе с хищным аппетитом и подозрение, что она все-таки волчонок. Сколько бы мама не умилялась ее фото в цветастых платьицах.

Осталось найти свою стаю, раз от шерсти с лапами избавляться не хочется. Никки не против постоянной компании — вместе веселее.

На родительском дне много разных взрослых; маме наверняка понравится кто-нибудь из них. Такое часто случается. Иногда они даже приходят к ним в гости и знакомятся с Никки. Правда, после того, как она укусит их или выпрыгнет с победным гиканьем откуда-нибудь из шкафа, они надолго не остаются. Мама не особо расстраивается, только качает головой и вздыхает: «Николетт, я не для этого тебя воспитывала». Никки думает: если они не могут пройти такое простое испытание, что это за взрослые?  
Мама Никки хихикает над чем-то, что ей говорит папа Нила. Никки радостно толкает Нила в бок:  
— Всегда хотела старшего братишку!  
Нил выглядит таким злым, словно над ним недобро пошутили. Но Никки и не шутит. Нил будет старшим братом, а Макс — младшим. Или пусть Спейскид будет младшим, ее устроит.

Родители уезжают из лагеря, и мама растерянно проверяет что-то в сумочке, отвернувшись от дороги, на которой только-только скрылась машина папы Нила. Никки решает спросить прямо:  
— Мама, как тебе Карл?  
— Что, дорогая?  
Мама либо притворяется, либо действительно не понимает.  
— Как тебе папа Нила! Он тебе понравился? Вы поженитесь?  
Мама смотрит на Никки и куда-то вбок, словно ей неловко и смешно одновременно.  
— Солнышко, мне пора ехать. Ты уверена, что тебе здесь хорошо? Твой прежний лагерь совсем рядом, я могу поговорить с мисс Присс…  
— Нет! Я останусь здесь.  
— Как хочешь, дорогая.  
Она целует ее в щеку, оставляя след от помады, и уходит к машине.

Взрослые разъезжаются из лагеря, Нил выглядит довольным и облегченно вздыхает:  
— Фух, наконец-то. Мой отец такой придурок.  
— А по-моему, он милый.  
Это правда. Карл выглядит глупым, но добрым.  
— Никки, что? ты в своем уме?  
— Ну, он хотя бы приехал к тебе.  
Нил сердится:  
— Да лучше бы не приезжал! И да, Никки, я не хочу, чтобы наши родители встречались! Это тупо!  
— Успокойся, Нил. Они и не будут встречаться.  
Никки разворачивается и уходит от них с Максом; в глазах почему-то щиплет. Нил за ее спиной бормочет:  
— И чего она обиделась?  
Макс молчит в ответ.

Никки забирается в бутафорский замок Неррис и садится так, чтобы ее не было видно снизу. Все по правилам, принцесса в замке, как и положено девочке. Только платья с туфельками не хватает. Кто-то карабкается к ней наверх — наверное, Неррис, но нет — это Макс. Он неуверенно шаркает ногами и, наконец, присаживается рядом.  
Никки нравится Макс, да и вообще разные звери.  
— Никки, ты... хотела, чтобы твой папа приехал, да?  
Никки молчит.  
— Ну, это, — Макс не умеет говорить про такие штуки, но очень старается, он сегодня вообще терпеливый и спокойный, — ты не расстраивайся. Блин... ну, ко мне вот вообще никто не приехал.  
— А тебе и не надо, чтобы кто-то приезжал.  
Макс на секунду замирает и слишком бодро начинает кивать головой:  
— Именно! Все родители — идиоты.  
Никки кивает в ответ, хотя она имела в виду совсем другое.

Лето катится вперед, как велосипед с пологой горки. Скоро ехать в город. Ни тебе Эред со скейтом, ни Неррис с квестами, сплошные саши и эрин. Мама снова будет больно расчесывать и заплетать волосы перед школой, перед походом в гости, перед тем, как кто-то придет в гости к ним… чтобы больше не вернуться, как и папа когда-то.

Когда мысль приходит Никки в голову, она хлопает себя по лбу: как она раньше не додумалась?  
С Нилом они давно помирились, но про такие важные вещи она ему больше не рассказывает. А Максу… Максу, может, расскажет, потом.

— Дэвид, а ты больше не встречаешься с Бонкуишей?  
Дэвид удивленно переводит взгляд на Никки, отворачиваясь от тента палатки, который пытается заштопать, и укалывает себе палец толстой иглой.  
— Ч-что? Эм, нет, Никки, мы… мы больше не вместе.

Никки мысленно сравнивает Бонкуишу с мамой. Они обе взрослые, а это самое главное, так ведь? Конечно, Дэвид помладше некоторых взрослых, но, судя по маминым гостям, это не особенно и важно.

Они жарят маршмеллоу на огне, Никки выжидает, когда остальные отвлекутся, и спрашивает:  
— А что ты делаешь зимой, Дэвид?  
Дэвид передает Никки палочку с ее пастилками.  
— Обычно осенью и в декабре я посещаю курсы повышения квалификации, а лагерь проходит аккредитацию. Потом у нас отпуск.  
— Хочешь приехать в гости?  
— К кому?  
— К нам.  
Никки знает, что будет нелегко, Дэвид немного бестолковый, особенно в этом плане.  
— Познакомишься с моей мамой.  
— Никки, я… я знаком с вашими родителями.  
Никки охотно кивает.  
— Ну, так тем более! Приезжай!  
Дэвид выглядит так же, как когда Спейскид задает ему странные вопросы. Какой-то он уж слишком бестолковый сегодня, специально, что ли? Он кашляет и громко говорит остальным:  
— Что насчет страшных историй?

***

 

В лагере большие перемены, что-то там с новым директором и прочими непонятностями; главное, что еда стала вкуснее, настолько, что не стыдно снова позвать их семьи для концерта и представлений.  
— Мам, мам… вы ведь больше не встречаетесь с папой?  
Мама не отвечает, глядя в телефон, и Никки повторяет вопрос.  
— Нет, дорогая, ты же знаешь… — мама удивленно смотрит на нее, хлопая большими ресницами, — но ты всегда можешь съездить к нему, милая.  
— Да не, я не очень хочу пока..  
Она вообще не хочет. Папа будет сидеть перед телевизором и пить пиво, а потом придут его друзья, и он будет говорить им, что Никки — его крошка и куколка, что он любит свою девочку, и они все будут смеяться и трепать ее по голове, когда она расскажет им про экспедиции в джунглях и пустыне. «Глупышка».  
— Кстати, мы тут лазили по канату, и у меня очень хорошо получается! Правда, Дэвид? Эй, Дэвид!  
Дэвид подходит к ним и жизнерадостно кивает, кладя руку на плечо Никки:  
— Это правда! У тебя получилось лучше всех, Никки.  
На руке Дэвида виден след от давнишнего укуса Никки. Она восторженно смотрит на Дэвида и переводит взгляд на маму:  
— Мам, а давай Дэвид приедет к нам в гости?

Кэнди смотрит на Дэвида и на секунду видит потерянного мальчика, которого самого надо усыновлять, судя по тому, как восторженно-заискивающе он в прошлый раз смотрел на, кажется, мистера Кэмпбелла. Кэнди отводит взгляд, скрывая неловкость. Никки не понимает ее реакцию. Никки еще ребенок, и многое ей еще непонятно. Ей понятно, когда рядом с кем-то можно спокойно быть зверенышем и знать, что поймают на руки, если собственные когти не удержат. Кэнди знает, что плохо с этим справляется. Она не глупая, просто — уставшая и очень не похожая на свою дочь. Она улыбается Дэвиду спокойной улыбкой без всякого намека на флирт, такой непривычной для нее самой, и говорит:

— Николетт здесь очень нравится. Спасибо, что заботитесь о моем ангелочке.


	7. Каркассон (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эм. Коммунальная квартира-AU. На грани ориджинала. Задумывалось все же как AU для Camp camp, так что пусть будет здесь.  
> Крайне вольная интерпретация и адаптация к российским реалиям.

— До метро отсюда минут десять, если через двор. Магазины рядом.  
Денис осмотрел комнату — светлую, с двумя окнами во двор и темным скрипучим паркетом под ногами. По углам сиротливо жались две низкие кровати, между которыми стояла невероятных размеров парта. Два кресла, табурет и телевизор на полу.  
В общем-то, он искал комнату только на лето.  
— Двенадцать со всем вместе, — добавил мужчина.  
— А кто соседи?  
— Тут все снимают. В одной комнате девушка, в другой семья, мать и два сына. Но мать на работе постоянно, старший тоже работает… а младшего на лето отправили в лагерь, кажется. Все спокойные.  
Денис еще раз осмотрел комнату.  
— Хорошо, я сниму.

Уже в первый день он понял, что выбор был не самым лучшим. С другой стороны, если внимательно рассматривать кухни и ванные в старых домах Питера, можно так никуда и не заселиться. Кран на кухне тек, унитаз в туалете, кажется, мог вот-вот провалиться под пол, а напор воды лучше всего описывала фраза: «кот наплакал». Напомнив себе, что он здесь только на три месяца, Денис обмотал кухонный кран фум-лентой.  
Соседей по квартире он увидел не сразу. Через пару дней он встретил на кухне непричесанную девушку с кругами от недосыпа под глазами. Она устало кивнула в знак приветствия, сказала: «Я Галя» и скрылась в своей комнате, держа в руках кружку кофе. Другая комната, похоже, пустовала: Денис не слышал, чтобы там кто-то открывал двери или разговаривал.  
Денис всегда был общительным по натуре. Он участвовал в разной самодеятельности в школе и университете, да и его нынешняя работа заключалась в организации групп детей и подростков. В то же время он понимал, что песни под гитару в общежитии и студенческий КВН остались в прошлом, ну, или в лагере, который он этим летом решил сменить на музей. Кроме того, за день он все же уставал от конкурсов, экскурсий и викторин, так что общительные соседи ему не особенно и требовались.

Поздно вечером он разговаривал по скайпу с ребятами с турбазы. Интернет в комнате работал отвратительно, связь то и дело прерывалась, но он успел услышать, что там по нему скучают, и понять, что скучает сам. В шумном городе ему было тяжеловато без природы и свежего воздуха. Денис только закончил разговор, когда в коридоре раздался шум. Входная дверь открылась, и в квартиру кто-то зашел.  
— Иди сразу в комнату, — это был торопливый женский голос. У двери рядом завозились, щелкнул замок, и в соседней комнате раздалось отчетливое топанье. Денис искренне надеялся, что никто шуметь не станет. Разговоры были приглушенными, хотя женщина иногда говорила на повышенных тонах. Дверь в коридор открылась и детский голос громко сказал: «Нет!». Его тут же перебил женский голос: «Не кричи, кому сказано». Дверь снова закрылась, и все стихло.

На следующий день перед работой Денис постучался в соседнюю комнату. Он надеялся, что, возможно, эти соседи, в отличие от Гали, подскажут ему, в чем может быть дело с интернетом. Когда ему никто не ответил, он решил, что дома никого нет, но через полминуты дверь чуть приоткрылась. Денис не сразу понял, что ему открыл ребенок. Это был мальчик лет девяти, невысокий, даже маленький. Он был смуглым: может, из-за загара, а может, сам по себе — в его внешности было что-то восточное, судя по разрезу глаз и темным, почти черным волосам.  
— Вам чего?  
Денис слегка опешил. На работе он привык, что дети ведут себя с ним вежливо и воспитанно, а мальчик говорил резко, даже грубо. Денис приветливо улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуй, я Денис. Я ваш новый сосед. А тебя как зовут?  
Мальчик посмотрел на него с подозрением и ответил:  
— Максим.  
— Приятно с тобой познакомиться! А дома есть кто-то из старших?  
— Нет, а что? — мальчик все еще смотрел на него с подозрением.  
— Я уже неделю как заехал к вам в квартиру, а интернет никак не настрою.  
— Он не настраивается, — мальчик отвечал насмешливо.  
— Понятно, жаль, конечно.  
— Да здесь вообще ничего не работает, — мальчик говорил так, словно это само собой разумелось, — даже унитаз. От нас все съезжают.  
Мальчик звучал почти что довольным.  
— Вот как?  
— Ну да, только мы и живем постоянно, потому что мы нищебродские уроды, — теперь мальчик говорил зло. Денис почти на автомате ответил:  
— Думаю, не стоит так выражаться. Спасибо, что объяснил насчет интернета. Буду знать.  
Мальчик посмотрел на него с недоумением и закрыл дверь.

В проеме двери Денис не смог рассмотреть комнату полностью, но она выглядела нормальной, обустроенной. И все же оттуда веяло явным неблагополучием. Его настроение испортилось.

Вечером он на кухне встретил маму Максима. Она с нервной быстрой улыбкой представилась ему: «Елена». Она мыла в раковине картошку, закатав рукава блузки. Видимо, только что пришла с работы.  
— Видели моего Макса? — она кивнула в сторону коридора.  
— Да, мы уже познакомились.  
— Как он тут, не баловался?  
— Нет, все в порядке.  
Она улыбнулась, испуганно разглядывая Дениса, и он вдруг понял, что она его боится.  
— Я смотрю, вы кран починили. У нас тут все отваливается… Данила никак не сделает, но он сейчас на учебе, не знаю, когда вернется, а я только на работу устроилась, но пришлось ехать за Максом в лагерь, смена закончилась, но хоть на одну съездил, и то хорошо, извел там всех опять, правда…  
Она говорила быстро, словно пытаясь заранее ответить на вопросы, за что-то оправдаться и что-то объяснить.

Елена и правда проводила все время на работе. Она уходила очень рано, и Денис лишь иногда встречал ее на кухне по вечерам, когда она готовила ужин. По выходным она делала уборку во всей квартире и отмахивалась от предложения сделать график дежурства для всех.

А вот Максим все время проводил дома.  
По всей видимости, с ним некому было возиться: дворы-колодцы в центре Питера — не самое безопасное место для ребенка его возраста, а до ближайших парков и площадок еще надо было дойти. Максим, кажется, и не горел желанием куда-то ходить или гулять, несмотря на лето и хорошую погоду. Когда Денис бывал дома до или после работы, в соседней комнате обычно работал телевизор или доносились звуки какой-нибудь игры на мобильном телефоне.

Как-то днем он мыл посуду на кухне, решив заодно почистить плиту. В коридоре скрипнула дверь, и раздались тихие шаги. Максим зашел на кухню, посмотрел на Дениса и подошел к низкому столику, на котором его мать обычно готовила ужин. В руке он сжимал старенький телефон с треснувшим корпусом.  
— Привет, — Денис улыбнулся мальчику. Тот ничего не ответил и молча забрался на высокий стул рядом со столом. Денис прикинул, о чем можно было с ним поговорить.  
— Мама говорила, ты в лагерь ездил. Как тебе, понравилось?  
— Ну так, — Максим пожал плечами, глядя в телефон, — скучно.  
— Скучно?  
— Ну да. Делали всякую фигню… а потом все отравились.  
— Неприятно, — Денис понимающе поморщился, — я вот любил лагеря. Даже работал там одно время.  
— Кем?  
— Вожатым.  
— Терпеть не могу вожатых, — Максим наконец-то оторвался от телефона, — достают всякой херней.  
— А вот такие слова использовать не обязательно.  
Максим ткнул в него пальцем.  
— Вот, вот такой. Поэтому я их и не люблю. Бесят.  
Он говорил неприятные вещи, но было приятно видеть, что он оживленно общается.  
— Ну, хоть что-то тебе да нравилось в лагере?  
Максим задумался.  
— Друзья.  
— Здорово! Вы там познакомились? Как их зовут?  
— Ника и Никита, — Максим вдруг помрачнел, — мы не совсем друзья, мы только в лагере дружили.  
— А теперь нет? Они разве не из Петербурга?  
— Из Петербурга.  
— Далеко живут?  
— Да я не знаю, — Максим спрыгнул со стула. Видимо, ему неприятен был этот разговор, — я не спрашивал.  
Он ссутулился и побрел к себе в комнату.

Максим стал иногда выходить на кухню, если Денис готовил.  
— А где ты был вожатым?  
— В «Колокольчике». Это под Приозерском.  
Максим фыркнул.  
— «Колокольчик»? Ну и название.  
— А мне нравится.  
Максим посмотрел на него скептически.  
— А почему ты не пошел на нормальную работу?  
— А вожатый не нормальная работа?  
Максим пожал плечами.  
— Я бы не хотел быть вожатым. Все тебя ненавидят, денег мало платят…  
— Ну, я с детства хотел им стать. Вот, и стал.  
Максим покачал головой.  
— Ты… странный какой-то.  
Он мог бы выразиться куда более красочно, но у Дениса создалось ощущение, что Максиму в свое время от кого-то регулярно прилетало за разные выражения. Хотя иногда он все равно не сдерживался.

Иногда они сидели и разговаривали на кухне просто так.

— Я однажды в столовке налил клея в суп.  
— Зачем? Не очень-то хорошо ты поступил.  
— Ну, да, — Максим счастливо улыбнулся, — эту тарелку классная взяла, потом орала потом на меня и заставила посуду мыть. Ну, я взял и выкинул все в ведро с супом прямо.  
Он как будто бы хвастался.  
— Не хотел бы я быть твоей классной.  
Максим на секунду напрягся и тут же ответил:  
— Да никто не хочет. Меня в школе несколько раз из класса в класс переводили, а директор говорил, что меня отчислят скоро.  
— Это еще почему?  
Максим пожал плечами.  
— Да не знаю. Он сказал, что меня в коррекционный класс надо. Типа больше никуда уже не возьмут.  
— Ну, если вести себя получше, может, и возьмут?  
— Да я нормально себя веду. Как все. Просто уже чуть что — так это сразу я. Вот контрольные смыли в унитаз, сразу сказали: «это Максим» и позвонили маме.  
— А кто это сделал?  
— Я. Но они даже не разбираются, кто! Сразу я.  
— Так зачем вообще это делать?  
— А чего еще делать? Школа тупая.  
— У тебя там нет друзей?  
Максим помотал головой.  
— Нет. Там еще… ну, мама поссорилась как-то, мы там деньги не сдали на что-то. Хотя Данила пришел и дверь в класс сделал. Ну и типа — вот, вы не сдаете деньги, и ваша семья не помогает школе, и типа я из плохой семьи. А еще у меня телефон старый, — Максим сказал это неожиданно и зло, и Денис понял, что для него это очень важно.  
— Это очень плохо?  
— Ну да, — Максим смотрел на Дениса так, словно это само собой разумелось, — даже у Леши уже пятый айфон, а у меня этот, — он показал старенький LG.  
— У меня тоже старый телефон.  
— И тебе не хочется новый?  
— Да меня и мой устраивает.  
Максим усмехнулся, не веря.  
— Ну ты как лох. Я хочу нормальный телефон.  
— Боишься, что будут смеяться?  
Максим посмотрел на Дениса, широко раскрыв глаза.  
— Нет, не боюсь. Я просто… не хочу, чтобы они…  
Он что-то замямлил и посмотрел на свой телефон, словно это была проблема всей его жизни.

Днем на экскурсиях Денис видел обычных детей — улыбчивых и счастливых просто потому, что они дети. Они смеялись, кричали, толкались и баловались, ели шоколадные батончики и с возгласами «ого, смотри!» показывали друг другу что-то на своих телефонах. Нормальных. А после работы он возвращался в темную коммуналку, где маленькой тенью сновал совсем другой ребенок.  
Как-то Денис решился поговорить с мамой Максима.  
— Елена, знаете, у нас в музее экскурсии проходят. Очень много интересного, викторины и конкурсы. Не хотите, чтобы Максим поучаствовал? У нас много ребят его возраста бывает.  
Елена перестала резать овощи в салат и удивленно посмотрела на Дениса.  
— Ой, да у нас если честно пока денег нет…  
— Для детей бесплатные есть. Да и вы сможете бесплатно пройти.  
Елена испуганно посмотрела на него, и он понял, что разговор лучше закончить. Он улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Ну, если надумаете, скажите.  
Он понял, что больше ничего предлагать не стоит. Хотя чего он хотел? Жизнь, по крайней мере, здесь — не диснеевский мультик. Она вообще никакой не мультик, где можно всех куда-то позвать, подружить, развеселить и сделать счастливыми, просто спев песню или обняв. Он это понимал. Он был взрослым человеком из России, в конце концов. Но не мог избавиться от тягостного чувства в груди, которое испытывал из-за того, что в мире все не так хорошо и правильно, как хотелось и мечталось, даром что он уже давно вырос.

Пожалуй, это и было самым смешным и жалким: он все еще оставался безнадежным романтиком. Во всем. Иначе он бы не расстроился до слез, когда после работы случайно увидел у метро Варвару с, кажется, ее новым парнем. Хорошо, что она его не увидела. Он бы не вынес ее взгляда. Не вынес воспоминаний о том, что… он ей не подходит и все кончено и... Он шел домой под теплым июльским дождем, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Он был неудачником в свои двадцать четыре года и если и заслуживал чего-то, так это вымокнуть под ливнем.  
В квартире было темно и тихо. Денис прошел на кухню, не включая свет. Ужинать все равно надо.  
— Привет! — Максим вышел из комнаты, словно ждал, когда он вернется домой.  
Денис слабо улыбнулся.  
— Привет.  
Максим нахмурился.  
— Ты что, промок?  
Денис вытер руками мокрый лоб.  
— Да, немного.  
— Ничего себе немного, с тебя течет.  
— Да нестрашно, — Денис улыбнулся, взял в руки тарелку с бутербродом и пошел к себе, оставив Максима на кухне. Ему не хотелось портить ему настроение своим жалким видом.  
Денис поел и с пустой тарелкой сидел на полу перед телевизором, пытаясь смотреть какое-то шоу по «Дискавери». В дверь тихо постучали.  
— Да?  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в проеме показался Макс, который прижимал к себе потрепанную картонную коробку.  
— Хочешь сыграть в каркассон?

Они не сразу разобрались в правилах, но Макс в любом случае придумывал свои, если начинал проигрывать. Денис нашел у себя мини-бильярд, и иногда Макс рассыпал по паркету крохотные шарики и толкал их кием, говоря, что это мини-гольф. Коробку с каркассоном он всегда приносил с собой — видимо, чтобы не приходить с пустыми руками. 

Денис менял перегоревшую лампочку в коридоре.  
— Хочешь стружки?  
Макс держал в руках пакет и сыпал что-то себе оттуда в рот.  
— Какой стружки?  
— Кокосовой. Я купил.  
Он насыпал ему стружки разных цветов на блюдце.  
Вечером к нему постучала Галя.  
— Слушай, тут по ходу Макс стащил деньги, которые я Лене за электричество оставляла. Я сама ступила, на кухне на стол положила. Ты, это, поаккуратнее тоже будь.  
Когда она ушла, Денис услышал, как соседняя дверь быстро и тихо захлопнулась.  
На следующий день Макс не выходил на кухню и не пришел к нему со своей коробкой.

Денис грел на сковороде замороженную пиццу. Не самая здоровая пища, но он проголодался после автобусного тура, так что схватил то, что попалось под руку. Полуфабрикат. Ничего, до конца лета всего неделя, скоро у него будет больше времени на готовку. Макс пришел на кухню и крутился рядом. Денис видел, что ему не терпится чем-то поделиться.  
— А у меня сегодня День рождения, — вдруг выпалил Макс.  
— Правда? с Днем рождения тебя! Сколько тебе исполняется?  
— Десять.  
Максим покачивался на пятках и выглядел как ребенок первый раз за все время, что Денис его видел. Он посмотрел на неопрятную пиццу из "Пятерочки". Больше у него ничего не было.  
— Хочешь пиццы?  
— Да, — Макс не скрывал оживления.  
— Давай тарелку.  
— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся, тут же толкая кусок в рот.  
— Когда будете отмечать?  
— В воскресенье, когда Данила придет.  
Денис понял, что он говорил про брата.  
— Что тебе подарили?  
— Пока ничего… Я телефон хочу.  
Денис закатил глаза, и Максим возмутился:  
— Ну, а чего такого?  
— Да я понял, понял. Телефон. Покажешь, как купят.  
— Через неделю только, наверно.  
— Надеюсь, я еще не уеду. Хочу на него посмотреть.  
Макс напрягся.  
— Куда уедешь?  
— Ну, моя работа в музее закончится, и я вернусь в область.  
Он и раньше упоминал, что съедет с квартиры в конце лета, но, Макс, видимо, не обращал внимания.   
Макс молча жевал пиццу.

Через пару дней Денис встретился с Данилой. Он понял: они с Максом дети от разных отцов. Макс был маленьким, темным и щуплым, а Данила был высоким голубоглазым блондином с широкими плечами и жестким выражением лица.  
А еще через пару дней Максу купили новый телефон. Денис сразу понял, в чем дело.  
— Ты обещала другой!  
— Максим!  
— Ты обещала, обещала, обещала, я тебя ненавижу!  
Дверью хлопнули.  
— А ну-ка рот свой закрыл быстро!   
Это был Данила.  
— И тебя я тоже ненавижу, лучше бы ты не возвращался никогда, проваливай обратно!  
Шум и вопли за стеной могли означать только одно. Денис не выдержал и вышел в коридор. На его стук дверь открыл Данила. Позади него, на диване, схватясь за голову сидела Елена, а на полу перед ней всхлипывал Макс. Он держался за руку и за голову. Денис почувствовал тошноту.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да, — Данила оглянулся на мать и брата и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв дверь, — слушай, мы сами разберемся.  
Он смотрел на Дениса в упор, и тот призвал все силы, чтобы не отвести взгляд и не проблеять жалкое: «хорошо» с вежливой улыбкой. Он не знал, что еще мог сказать и сделать. В стальном взгляде Данилы что-то еле заметно смягчилось, и он сказал:  
— Ты не переживай, просто с ним реально по-другому никак.  
Денис опустил голову, то ли соглашаясь, то ли признавая поражение в неизвестной битве. 

Позже вечером в коридоре раздался хлопок входной двери. Денис, который не мог уснуть и на всякий случай прислушивался к происходящему, выглянул в коридор. Елена стояла в ночной рубашке и, кажется, плакала.  
— Что случилось?  
Она молча покачала головой, молча указывая на дверь. Из комнаты донесся недовольный сонный голос Данилы.  
— Мам, пусть идет. Сам вернется.  
Денис накинул куртку, натянул кроссовки и вышел из квартиры. Он вышел из подъезда в темный двор. С неба капал редкий, уже по-осеннему прохладный дождь. Макс стоял рядом, натянув на голову капюшон от толстовки.  
— Эй.  
Макс ему не ответил.  
— Давай-ка вернемся домой. Уже поздно, еще и дождь идет.  
— Ну и пусть.  
— Промокнешь и простынешь.  
Макс всхлипнул.  
— Тебе-то что.  
— Ну, я не хочу, чтобы ты простыл. Давай, пойдем, — он подошел к нему и протянул руку. — Пойдем?  
Макс не обратил внимания на руку, обошел Дениса стороной и поплелся в подъезд. Денис останавливался на каждом пролете и ждал, пока Макс поднимется вместе с ним. У двери в квартиру он снова протянул ему руку. Макс осторожно взялся за нее своей. Мокрой и холодной.  
В коридоре их ждал недовольный Данила.  
— Ну, что? Проревелся, истеричка?  
Денис положил руку на плечо Макса.  
— Все в порядке. Правда, Макс?  
Макс молча кивнул. Данила посмотрел на них, на Дениса с нечитаемым выражением и взлохматил свои волосы, зевнув.  
— Ладно. Я спать.

Денис собирал вещи для переезда. Он не первый раз переезжал, он хотел вернуться к работе на турбазе, но все равно испытывал гнетущую тоску и что-то вроде чувства вины. Пару дней назад Макс спросил его на кухне, когда он уезжает.  
— Послезавтра.  
Макс поджал губы, зло глядя перед собой.  
— Ну и вали.  
Он соскочил со стула и ушел в комнату.

Он и теперь сидел на кухне. Потерянный, отчаянно сжимающий свой новый телефон, который он и для общения-то не использовал, только играл в игру с безликими юзерами в интернете. Он показывал игру Денису: если выстроить пирамидку из цветных шариков раньше соперника, можно отправить ему обидный смайлик.  
Денис заглянул на кухню.  
— Макс… пойдем-ка со мной.

У Дениса было немного вещей, не говоря уже для подарки для детей. Того, что нужно было Максу, он ему дать точно не мог. Он достал из не запакованной до конца сумки коробку с мини-бильярдом. Макс взял ее в руки, глядя на нее благоговейным недоверием.  
— Это тебе.  
Макс улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо.  
— Счастливо тебе тут оставаться. Пусть у тебя все сложится. Все будет хорошо, Макс.  
Максим кивнул и унес коробку с собой.  
Через полчаса он постучался, сжимая что-то в руках.  
— Это тебе.  
Он отдал Денису значок за победу в каком-то конкурсе. На желтом фоне был нарисован кораблик, кто-то непонятный вроде барона Мюнхаузена и значилась надпись: «За храбрость и отвагу». Макс пояснил:  
— Я его выиграл на прошлом Дне города.  
— Ух ты. Спасибо.  
Макс еще раз кивнул и шаркнул ногой. Денис не знал, что ему сказать или что сделать. Он не мог обнять Макса. Макс не мог его обнять. Это была не та вселенная. Денис подошел и приколол значок к своему рюкзаку.  
— Оставлю его здесь.  
Макс улыбнулся маленькой спокойной улыбкой.  
— Ну, пока.  
— Пока. Спокойной ночи, Макс.

Такси приехало около пяти утра. Ночью перевозки всегда дешевле.

***

 

— Заказ номер восемьдесят девять готов. Восемьдесят девять, забирайте!  
Девушка взяла поднос, но тут же развернулась обратно.  
— Извините, я просила вишневый, а не с бананом.  
— Вишневый, а не с бананом, — Максим обернулся и крикнул остальным, — кто тупит-то опять?  
— Если это долго, то ничего страшного, я… — девушка притихла, когда Максим перевел на нее взгляд.  
— Щас все будет, — он говорил сквозь зубы. Администратор, который стоял рядом с ним, нахмурился. Когда девушка пролепетала «спасибо» и забрала поднос, на который Макс швырнул ей вишневый пирожок, он поправил гарнитуру и сказал:  
— Макс, так не пойдет. Это противоречит политике компании.  
— Девяносто! — девушка рядом с ними с бодрой улыбкой поставила поднос на стойку так, что стаканчик с капучино качнулся и чуть не опрокинулся на брауни с мороженым. — Упс!  
Максим закатил глаза. Девчонка его раздражала тем, что слишком старалась. А еще тем, что он мог вылететь через две недели, а она уже зарекомендовала себя за два дня.  
— Девяносто! — повторила девушка, нервно сжимая поднос. Никто не подходил. Девушка испуганно оглянулась в поисках администратора, но тот ушел вглубь зала, о чем-то переговариваясь по связи. Она растерянно посмотрела на Макса.  
Тот взял поднос и громко крикнул:  
— Блять, девяносто, забирай свою жратву!  
В толпе перед выдачей раздался дружный смех с аплодисментами. К стойке подошла пожилая женщина в шляпе.  
— Это мой заказ, а почему вы так себя ведете? Где ваш администратор?  
— Он куда-то съебал, — Максим говорил про себя, даже не глядя на женщину, — жалуйтесь, я тоже съебываю отсюда нахер.  
Сзади его хлопнули по плечу.  
— Макс, уймись.  
Женщина покачала головой.  
— Я и правда пожалуюсь, это невероятное хамство.  
— Да ладно вам, он наша местная достопримечательность!  
Макс хотел ответить, на его взгляд упал на терминал для заказа.   
Рядом с ним стоял знакомый Максу человек.  
Прошло лет семь, но он не особо изменился. Такой же рыжий и смешной. Такие сильно не меняются. Такие… странные. Наверно, это хорошо. Макс перегнулся через стойку, выглядывая номер заказа на экране терминала. У человека был за плечами рюкзак, и у Макса кольнуло в груди, когда он увидел знакомый маленький желтый кружок среди нескольких других.  
— Сто первый заказ через терминал, с собой.  
— Я его соберу. Что там?  
— Девяносто пятый лучше сделай.  
— Хрен с ним, сто первый, что там?  
Девушка закатила глаза.  
— Лонг чикен, большой клубничный коктейль.  
Макс ловко засунул в бумажный пакет стаканчик с коктейлем, бургер и запихнул салфетки с трубочкой.  
— Сто первый заказ!  
— Как ты быстро, — слева от него, как джинн из бутылки, появился администратор смены. — Можешь ведь.  
Макс не успел ответить, к нему подошли за сто первым заказом.  
— Сто первый заказ, — повторил он еще раз, глядя прямо в глаза подошедшему.  
— Спасибо, — Денис улыбнулся, отрывая взгляд от телефона и глядя на Максима.

Он иногда думал, встретит ли своего соседа снова, и думал, что, если встретит, то обязательно в костюме с галстуком и где-нибудь в серьезном офисе. Денис посмотрел на него и вежливо поблагодарил, принимая из рук пакет. Внутри у Максима все ухнуло от разочарования. Он его не узнал. Макс все-таки сильно изменился за эти годы. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Денис только моргнул, чувствуя себя неловко из-за пристального внимания парня на выдаче, еще раз поблагодарил Макса и повернулся на выход.

Макс следил за Денисом, пока тот не дошел до двери ресторана. Пожалуйста. На выходе Денис обернулся и посмотрел на Макса. В его взгляде вдруг мелькнуло осознание и узнавание. Он улыбнулся Максу, прежде чем открыть дверь и выйти. Это был всего лишь момент, но Макс подумал, что быстро собрать заказ и вежливо его отдать иногда более чем достаточно.

Перед его лицом пощелкали пальцами.  
— Алло, прием. Ты че?  
— Ниче. Все в порядке. Какой следующий? Сто второй?


End file.
